Nobody's Home
by Ravenmist'Always
Summary: Friends from Yumie's past start going to Kadic, but are they the reason for her strange behavior?
1. Chapter 1

Nobody's Home

(Aelita's POV)

Aelita was with Jeremie and Odd, but she wasn't talking to neither one of them. She was to busy starring at her broken friend, Yumie. Aelita had noticed she was acting weird lately.

The others didn't seem to notice though. Odd called it her 'Scary, all girls can tell when one of there other friends are done'  
Yumie was acting like her normal self. Except she's not flirting with Ulrick anymore.

It's not like she would through herself at him or anything, it's just she want even talk to him. Yumie's parents finally split up.  
One of them went back to Japan. She stays with the other one.

But the big change in Yumie's behavior scares me a little. The others don't know about it, and I'm not going to be the one to tell them.  
She's been getting into fights. She wins most of them. But when she loses she takes it strangely well.

Her fighting is a big mistake, and it can mess up her hole entire life!  
For how many times she's been in these fights she could have been expelled by now!

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

I couldn't tell you

Why she felt that way

She felt it everyday

I couldn't help her

I just watched her make

The same mistakes again

What's wrong, what's wrong now

Too many, too many problems

Don't know where she belongs

Where she belongs

She wants to go home but nobody's home

That's where she lies broken inside

No place to go, no place to go

To dry her eyes broken inside

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

(Aelita's POV)

"Have you seen Yumie lately?" Ulrick asked concerned.

"No, I haven't. Maybe she's with William?" Odd said looking at Ulrick.

"Maybe she's with that new girl? You know, the one who thinks she's smarter then us?"

Jeremie said talking to Aelita.

"Could be, or she's with that new boy. I think she knew him before he came here."

"I think she new all of them before they came to this school." Odd said with a hint

Of disdain.

Let me explain. There have been these students who transferred from a school for wayward children. The name of this school is 'Serenity'. We don't know how Yumie knows these people but she does, and there her friends, and seem to have been a long time!

Let me start with Caddy, me and Jeremie looked through there files.

Caddy Harlot:

Full name, Caddy Bridget Harlot, She has long blonde hair, she is thirteen years old, she is scrawny, yet has her way of being quiet the charmer. She's also a big trouble maker. In third gradeshe was put in Serenity for stabbing a boy with her pencil, it penetrated the skin, and went deep. Her excuse for stabbing the boy, was 'He stabbed me first.'

Her hobbies are: breaking and entering, playing the drums, dancing, and giving manicures.  
She is not the brightest bulb, and is not afraid to say whatever she is thinking. Even if it's stupid, rude, insulting, or downright embarrassing. Caddy has baby blue eyes, she wares a Blue shirt that has the words, 'Fresh Lazy Grl' on the front. She also has blue jeans that have holes ware the knee caps are. She wares white tennie shoes.

Minie Callie:

Full name, Jasmine Ranee Callie. The reason she is called Minie is because when she was seven she took the letters 'min' from her first name, and the letters 'ie' from her last name.  
She is known as a child protegee. She has brown hair that goes down to her shoulders. She is twelve years old, wares glasses, and always tucks her hair behind her ears. She is shy and polite. She is best person ever, at anything computer.

Her hobbies are: Hacking into personal, and government files, she likes playing the piano, and she is also a DJ. She is one of the smartest people you will ever see. She is slightly sarcastic and can think of an excuse in four seconds flat. She ware's a long black skirt, and a short sleeved gray shirt. The shirt says 'Fresh Peasant Grl'. She knows Latin. She wares Black tennie shoes. She was put into Serenity after blackmailing her step mother, and driving her principle out of the country.

Deeze Dupree:

Full name, Rasy Deeze Dupree. He has short brown hair that falls into his face, she's shy,  
charming, beautiful, and one huge Romantic, He is slightly a loner. He is polite, positive,  
respectful, caring, and is a loyal friend. He is fourteen almost fifteen. He has deep Violet-Blue eyes. He also knows Latin.

His hobbies are: Beating the crap out of people that try to harm friends / brother/ or pets, he plays the guitar, singer, song writer, and drawing. He almost always has wounded, or chapped lips because he bites them. He was put into Serenity because he had shot his neighbor with a semi automatic rifle after he(his neighbor) had stabbed Deeze's older brother for no reason. (He didn't die) He wares a Navy blue shirt that says 'Fresh Prince'. He also has black baggy pants. He wares black and white Tennie shoes that have the word 'LOSER' on the heel of both shoes.

Then there is this boy D.J. Linear His files are restricted. The only thing we know about him is that he has medium light red hair. He wares a white shirt that says, 'Virtual Fresh Bad Boy.  
He has baggy blue jeans that he often trips over. He has plane red tennie shoes, and he also plays the guitar. He's positive, polite, and humourous.

I don't think Yumie knows anything about there past, or of what there capable of!  
It's probably their fault Yumie has been fighting...

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 

Open your eyes (open your eyes)

And look outside

Find the reason why (why)

You've been rejected (you've been rejected)

And now you can't find

What you left behind

Be strong, be strong now

Too many too many problems

Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs

She wants to go home but nobody's home

That's where she lies broken inside

No place to go, no place to go

To dry her eyes broken inside

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

(Aelita's POV)

"Every time we see Yumie it's like she's not really there." Jeremie said to Odd and Ulrick.

"I know, I hope she's okay." Ulrick said sadly.

"Maybe she's sad because some boy, lets call him Culrick, won't ask her out?"

Odd said being, well, Odd. Aelita and Jeremie and Odd laughed at that gesture, but Ulrick, turning red, and looked down at his feet, just sat there silent.

"No, really, You guys, I think there's something wrong, and weir her friends, we should ask."

"Ulricks right." I said looking over to Jeremie.

"There she is." Odd said spotting Yumie.

"She's coming over here!" I said excited.

Yumie came over and sat beside Ulrick. She looked over to her friend. He looked at her and smiled, but she didn't smile back.  
1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Her feeling she hides

Her dream she can't find

She's losing her mind

She's fallen behind

She can't find her place

She's losing her faith

She's fallen from grace

She's all over the place (yeah!)

What's wrong, what's wrong now

Too many, too many problems

Don't know where she belongs

Where she belongs

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Yumie, what's wrong?" Ulrick asked concerned.

"Do you like me?" Yumie asked, looking Ulrick straight in the eyes.

"Yes, of course, your my friend."

"Do you like me more then a friend?" Yumie asked with out stuttering, but she did turn red.

"Y-Y-Yeah, I do, a lot."

"Ditto!" Yumie said hugging Ulrick.

"Wow, that was weird." Odd said looking at them strangely.

"Yumie?" Ulrick asked Yumie.

"Yeah?" Yumie asked

"Will you go out with me?" Ulrick asked turning even more red.

"Yeah, Duh!" Yumie said, leaning in and kissing Ulrick on the lips. Ulrick kissed her back. When they broke Yumie looked toward one of the building. There stood Deeze.  
He was leaning against a tree, She smiled in his direction, and he stuck up both of his thumbs...

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

She's lost inside

Lost inside (oh, oh uhh)

She's lost inside

Lost inside (oh, oh uhh) oooh

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Authors note: Deeze, Caddy, Minie, and D.J our going to be in a lot of my Code Lyoko fan fics.

They are original characters. MMHMM. Oh yeah, D.J stands for David Jacob 


	2. Dog's Day

Authors note: Chapter two is going to be pretty short! 

CHAPTER TWO 'Dog's Day'

"Hello, Ulrick dear!" Odd said, mockingly, walking over to Ulrick.

"Very funny, Odd." Ulrick said looking up from the ground.

"Guess what I learned?" Odd asked Ulrick, Jerimie, and Aelita.

"You learned something!" Ulrick asked surprised.

"Yep, I know what classes that Caddy girl have." Odd said proud.

"You do? That's weird. It should have taken you, say, three days to find that out." Jerimie said looking At Odd then smiling.

"Not everyone's as big a brain as you, Jerimie!"

"Yes, I agree, but she's in every one of your classes, Odd."

"Oh, good point."

"When are you and Yumie going out, Ulrick?" Aelita asked.

"Tomorrow." Ulrick said blushing.

"Have you noticed Yumie's little brother is a little creep?" Odd said to everyone.

"I have." Jerimie said to Odd.

"Hey, what's going on?" Yumie asked walking up to ware Aelita was standing.

"Oh, nothing just studying the fascinating art of boredom." Odd said sitting on the bench.

"Sounds like fun, but I've got to go."

222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

(NO ONE'S POV)

"Hey, what is up my homey!" Caddy asked as Yumie walked over to ware she was standing.

"Nothing."

"So, how are you, Princess" Deeze asked Yumie as he was coming around the corner.

"Hey, Muffin man." Caddy said to Deeze

"Die." Deeze said trying to make out as if had said the word 'Hi.'

"Clever." Yumie replied.

"Wares Minie?"

"Some ware being a nerd." Caddy said.

"Do think before you speak?" Deeze asked.

"No, why?" Caddy replied, Yumie and Deeze laughed.

"I'm glad you guys are here, I've missed you."

"We've missed you to, babe." Deeze said hugging Yumie.

"Ya know, most Ex-boyfriends just hate you. He still calls you 'babe'."

"He's called me 'babe' since.."

"You were four." Deeze said interrupting.

"How rude, big brother, it's not polite to interrupt." Caddy said to Deeze.

"Oh yeah, I'm kin to you, don't remind me."

"You went with Dad and I went with Mom."

"I also shot my neighbor because he shot my dog, and our brother."

"Good times." Minie said appearing from nowhere.

"Hey, Minie." Yumie said sitting on the ground beside her friend.

"I finished Odds book report." Minie said to Caddy.

"Odd's hot.. Oh, thanks!" Caddy said out loud.

"Raise your hand if EEWW." Deeze said lifting up his hand.

Yumie and Minie did the same, and lifted their hands.

"What?" Caddy asked.

"I'm only human."

"We haven't proved that yet."

Deeze said not really meaning to.

Yumie, Minie, and, Caddy started laughing. Deeze then replied,

"What? I'm not kidding."

They laughed harder until Caddy spotted someone in the distance. That someone made them

freeze.

"Yumie, is that who I think it is?" Caddy asked breathless.

"I think so?"

"I guess 'Dog's Day' has began." Minie said wide eyed...

authors note: Cliff Hanger. I love cliff hangers. Their fun to write! The person is another Character of mine. It's almost impossible to guess! Bye!


	3. Guess who?

Authors note: Sorry it took so long! I had lots to do for school and all... Most of my chapters are super short!

Chapter three 'Guess who?'

(NO ONE'S POV)

"No way, that isn't.. It couldn't be.. Could it?" Caddy asked amazed at who she saw.

"Yes, it is!" Minie said still wide eyed.

Yumie stood up, and stared after the figure. The figure slowly turned around.

"Tashi?" Yumie called to the boy.

The boy turned around. His eyes his face, and his height, and weight was exactly the same as Yumie's...

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

(NO ONE'S POV)

"Hey Aelita!" Odd said sitting beside of Aelita and Jerimie.

"Hey Odd, how are you today?" Aelita said looking toward Yumie who was standing with some strange boy.

"Who's he?" Odd asked, Jerimie looked up from his computer the asked,

"Yeah, who is he?"

"I don't know, I haven't seen him around here before." Aelita said as Ulrick came over and sat down.

"Hello Ulrick." Odd said.

"Can I talk to you for a minute, Odd?" Ulrick asked

"I promise Kiwi won't do it again!"

"It's not Kiwi!"

"Your not breaking up with me, are you?"

"Your very funny, Odd!"

"Why thank you Ulrick!"

"So what is it, Ulrick, come on spit it out already!"

"It's Yumie.."

"And your jealous because she's hanging out with another guy."

"No, that's not it."

"Then what is it?"

"Okay, that's is what it is!"

"Okay just follow me then, trust me I can fix this."

"I don't like the sound of that!"

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

(NO ONE'S POV)

"Hey, It's nice to see you again." Yumie said to her twin brother Tashi.

"You two, little sister."

"I hate it when you call me little sister."

"I know."

"Dork."

"Right here! I can hear you, ya know!"

"So how have you been?"

"You already know, Yumie, weir twins."

"You still believe in that 'twins can feel what the other feels, know what the other thinks,  
Can tell when the other is in trouble, can feel their pain when their hurt,' thing do you?"

"Why yes, I do. Don't you?"

"Yeah, I do."

"Then why did you ask me... Never mind!"

"Loser."

"HEY!"

"Okay, how was finally leaving Serenity?"

"Hey, who are they?"

"Who are who?"

"Them."

"Them who!"

"Dimrod!"

Yumie looked in the direction in which her brother was.

"Oh, that's Odd and Ulrick, who have no idea you exist."

"This is going to be fun gulp."

"Lot's of fun..." 


	4. Meeting Mr Motor Man

Chapter 4 'Meeting Mr.Motor'

"Hey you guy's. How are you today?" Yumie asked as Ulrick and Odd walked up.

"Wier fine ,Yumie" Odd said looking only at Yumie.

"And who's your, AAGGHH!" Odd started to asked but actually looked at the person beside Yumie.

"He, He, He..." Odd said Wide eyed.

"Lookes exactly like me."

"Yeah." Ulrick said finally talking.

"It's scareing me."

"It's not an 'It', Odd."

"Oh, Sorry, Yumie.."

"So how do you sleep every night knowing that you've been lying to your friends, Yumie."

Odd asked looking over to Yumie with a huge smile on his face. Odd seemed fine with Yumie

not telling about her brother. But Ulrick was a hole other story..

"Why didn't you tell?" Ulrick asked with a sad look on his face.

"She couldn't." Tashie anwsered.

"Why?"

"Our parents, disowned me, they swore to her that if she told enyone about her disgraceful

brother then as soon as she was happy, they'd rip her away and make her live with her aunt

in Germany. I told her not to risk it"

Ulrick's eyes lightened up. He smiled.

"Oh, good reason."

"Thanks."

"Well, now that you have met us, come and meet the rest of our group." Odd said cheerfuly.

"Is your group some type of clan that have a diabolical plan to take over the world?" Tashie asked.

"Ah man, how'd ya guess?" Odd said.

"Because, I am an evil master mind from the planet Figleworthmidgetthing. They call me Fred."

Odd and Ulrick burst out laughing, but Yumie just shook her head. Tashie had said that with a straighed

face, and just looked over at his new friends. When they saw his confused faces they slightly

calmed down. Tashie smiled then replied.

"What? I wasn't kiding."

Ulrick an Odd just frose for a few seconds but then bursed out into laughter. This time Tashi did

as well. But there fun was cut short by what seemed like a fued that would end most deffinently

bad...

Most people would not bother going all the way down here that is why I am writeing it here.

The planet Tashie says he is from sound it out 'Figle worth midget thing'. Sorry it took so long

to post I had to pull up my 7th grade science grade. 


	5. Bloody knuckles

Author note: I am Back!

"Who is that?" Tashi asked Odd and Ulrick

"Sissy..." They replied at the same time.

"And the other one is?"

"Aelita!"

"Look on the bright side, this gives me a reason to hit Sissy." Yumi said with a sparkle of pure hatred in her eyes.

"Want that get you in some sort of trouble?" Tashi asked.

"Probably." Odd replied.

"Well, I'll see you guy's later." Yumi said through clenched teeth."

55555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

"You think your so smart, and so great, you little ugly nerd! I should smack that smile right off of your face!"

"Just go away, Sissy!"

"Oh yeah, and who's gonna make me, Jeremie?"

Sissy got even closer to Aelita. She then swung her arm and slapped Aelita across the face.

"That's what you get for making me look stupid in front of all of those people!"

Aelita fell to the ground completely shocked.

Sissy turned around to walk away only to be stopped by the force of Yumie's fist hitting her in the face."

Sissy lay on the ground screaming at the top of her lungs, Yumie had broken both her her nose and her jaw.

"Well, now you have an excuse to get work done." Yumi said stepping on Sissy to get to Aelita.

"Tashi, Odd, and Ulrick ran over to the scene.

"What happened?" Ulrick asked Yumi.

"Sissy, she hit me." Aelita answered.

"We should get her to the infurmory." Odd said not really caring.

"Why?" Tashi asked.

"Look at her nose!" Odd replied.

"Okay, I will."

"Yumi... holly crap, what did you do?"

D.J asked walking over to Yumi. D.J spotted Aelita the asked,

"you Tokay, kid?"

Aelita replied, "yeah, I'm fine, but Sissy isn't."

D.J had a charming, yet sweet, childish look to his face, as he smiled to Aelita. About ten seconds of

Aelita staring, D.J turned to Yumi, with more serious look.

"Weir late." D.J said to Yumi

"Let's go then." Yumi said wiping her bloody knuckles against her pants.


	6. The kiss

I AM BACK!

66666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

Chapter six: The kiss

"You hit Sissy." Dj said to Yumie as they began walking toward the exit of Kadic academy.

"Yeah, I did."

"Hugh, personally, I thought you could hit harder."

"Personally, shut up."

"Ware are they?" Dj said aloud, wondering ware the others were.

"Who alls coming?"

"Deeze, Caddy, Minie."

"Wait, ware are we going?"

"You'll see..."

"Oh, no, she hit her!" Aelita was in somewhat of a panic. But Odd, how every, found this down right hilarious, and was smiling broadly, and trying his best not to burst out laughing.

"Odd, this is not funny, Yumie could get into a lot of trouble!"

"Come on Aelita, lighten up! The worst thing that could happen to Yumie, is her getting suspended! It's not like their gonna put her in a cave and through rocks at her!"

"Odd, she's right, this isn't funny" Jeremie said walking over to ware they were standing.

"Sorry, I just thought that miss, 'I'm so great, and the only reason I'm not still in the third grade is because my father works here, so bow down and kiss my freshly pedicured feet' deserved to finally get hit."

"You can tell the difference between Sissy's hands, and her feet?" Tashie asked.

"Hey, trust me, if there was anything Yumie could do it's getting out of trouble." Tashie said unconcerned.

"Hold on, this is weird." Jeremie said.

"What is it Jeremie?"

"It's..."

"Hey guys, me and the rest of the Scoby gang are taking Yumie to get ice cream. It's a surprise. You wanta come" Caddy said to Aelita, Jeremie and Odd.

"Sure." everyone said, forgetting about what Jeremie was saying.

"Oh, there's one more thing." Caddy said walking up to Odd.

"Stand up, loser." Caddy demanded.

"Okay." Odd replied

Caddy then leaned in, and kissed Odd.

Odd's face was as pink as Aelita, but Caddy was not at all embarrassed. Odd's joy did not last long, for Caddy then held up her hand, and slapped him in the face, and then she replied.

"The kiss was from Emma, the slap was from Valerie."

Odd slapped himself in the head.

"I forgot to break up with them, again!"

"Odd, your going steady with two girls! Again!" Ulrick said laughing.


	7. The dream

AN: I'm back! ((I'm listening to Gretchen Wilson for the first time, on #6 0f her CD she raps, and

pretty well to...))

Chapter 7: The Dream

"AAAGGGHHH!" Cried the voice of a frightened little girl.

"STOP IT!" Cried the same voice.

Two high-school boy's had tied a nine year old to a spinning chair,

and were spinning her without end.

"Come on you twerp, cry. I want to see you cry!" One of the boy's screamed.

"What a loser, you just said 'twerp'!" the girl said to the boy towering above her.

"What did you just say?"

"You heard me, unless your as def as you are daft."

The door to the room that the little girl was in swung open, and and a tall girl with long black hair

walked into the room.

"YUMIE!" cried the girl with long hair. "Did they hit you, because if they did.."

"No, they didn't hit me, they spun me." Said the little girl interrupting.

A feel of safety came across the nine year old, but it did not last long, not long at all.

At that moment a man with a ski mask, covering most of his face, walked in and pointed a gun to the

older girl, She dropped the nine year old who ran to the closet unheard, and unseen. The little girl

cracked the door so she could see through. She saw the man scream, but she could not understand what

he was saying. The man then without warning held up the gun, and shot the girl in the stomach.

Yumie woke up in a cold sweat, a loud scream penetrating the silence of the evil math test Yumie had

been taking.


	8. Blackmail or revenge of the Sissy mantis

**((an:this is only for girls don't want to scare any of you guys out **

**there: Deez has a ****charming, sweet, hot voice, so when I say choking think of a **

**really cute boy being concerned))**

Chapter eight: "Blackmail or revenge of the Sissy-mantis"

"Yumie, are you okay?" Deez asked concerned.

Yumie had been sent to the nurses office after breaking the sound barrier, with her unearthly screech.

"No, I had the dream again." Yumie said sitting on the bench near the soda machine.

"You mean the one ware your spinning?"

"Yeah, this time it went further."

"How far?"

"Kimiko."

Deez had a look of total confusion on his face then replied with a choking voice ,

"your missing sister?"

"Yeah." Yumie said looking down at her feet.

"What happened? Do you know ware she is?" Deez asked his voice rising, and attracting stares.

"Chill drama queen, king, thing, person, animal, duck, gofer, quack." DJ walked over to them and sat

beside of Yumie.

"So, my loyal former love birds, what's up, down, left, right, or just plain forward?"

"I wonder what it's like to be an adolescent twelve year old?" Deez said raising his eyebrows at his

strange babbling friend.

"Hey no judgie, it's rude."

"Oh, look who it is." DJ said with a smirk clear across his face.

"Hello." Came the shrill annoying voice of Sissy.

"You know it's mating season right?" DJ asked Sissy with a serious look plastered on his face.

"So." Sissy said looking at DJ confused.

"Shouldn't you be ripping some innocent boy's head off by now, instead of bugging us?"

"Two points for the DJ, why the Sissy-mantis has yet to score." Deez said standing up.

"Now really, what do you want?"

"Oh, nothing. I had a little talk with my daddy, and I found a few permanent records. One of them is

Yumie's, and it's going to be all over the school unless you get that stupid eight foot giant to break up

with Ulrick."

"Why don't I just get that stupid eight foot giant to crush you?"

"I also have your records, and it has this picture." Sissy pulled out a picture of Yumie and Deez

kissing.. "You to are leaning against a brick wall, so who knows, that could be any ware. Including

here." With that Sissy walked off, leaving them behind.

"Um, Yumie?" Deez said sitting down beside her, and laying his head on her shoulder.

"Yeah?"

"What else happened in your nightmare?"

"The spinning one or the Barney one?" DJ interrupted.

"The spinning one." Yumie said. "Kimiko was in it as well, the story moved on, yes she's my missing

sister." Yumie said, answering all questions at once.

"Okay, continue." DJ said.

"She picked me up out of the chair that I was being spun in. She screamed at the boy's, and a man with

a ski mask came in. He held up a gun to her, she dropped me and I think she told me to go to the closet,

so I did. I opened the door to the closet, and I saw the man screaming. He pulled the trigger, and I woke

up."

"Dang." DJ said looking at Yumie."

"Oh, man." DJ said as a group of Sissy's friends walked up to them.

"Hello twerp." Said the leader of the group, Valerie.

"Hi, how are you today?" DJ answered.

"Reminder, we rule around here, so why don't you and your stupid friends back off."

"Hugh?" DJ said confused. "Slow your Role, queen bee, I don't know everything."

"What is it with you?" said Cordilla, one of the other two girls.

"We haven't got the test back yet, but when we do, you'll be the first to know."

"Okay, no one talks to us like this."

"Like what?"

"AAGGGHH! You are nothing but a stupid motherless moron." Valerie said, signaling the others to

walk away with her.

DJ walked back over to his friends

"Ow." DJ said to keep the knot in his throat, which kept him from crying.

"Ow", he said, his eyes tearing up.

"I don't have a mommy, it's my fault, I should have been there. I could have said goodbye, but instead I

was outside." DJ was grasping his hair, on both sides of his head, covering up his face, to shield the

tears that now fell so freely."

Deez, and Yumie sat beside him, comforting him.

888888888888888888888888888

"Ware are they?" Caddy asked.

"Over there!" Aelita said spotting them.

Caddy spun around, looking in their direction. Her eyes widened as

she spotted DJ. She quickly ran

over followed by, Ulrick, Jeremie, Aelita, and Odd.

"What happened?" Ulrick asked Yumie, when the reached them.

Yumie looked up enraged, and then replied, "Sissy."


	9. Master Plan

AN: SCHOOL IS OUT, AND I CAN WRITE! I HAVE FINALLY GOTTEN TO THIS CHAPPIE! yeah!

"Sissy did this?" Caddy screamed

"Not exactly, it was..." Deez started, but was soon interrupted by Caddy.

"Why I otta..." Caddy said turning red in the face.

"What? Scream at her, mock her, use your your clever little puns about botox and nose jobs?"

"You got a better idea, Yumie?"

"Two things I always do."

"Get strong, and get even?" DJ asked.

"Bingo."

"Mwahahaha! Can I help?" Minie asked.

"Well duh!" Yumie said turning to look at Minie.

"You know, I've missed ruining the lives of our enemies." Deez said in a random manner.

Everyone burst out laughing. Even DJ couldn't help but to smile.

**It was about three in the afternoon when Yumie sat beside DJ, followed by Minie, Deez and Odd.**

"So, your Humbleness, what is our master plan?" DJ asked Yumie.

"If I knew the master plan, why would I be talking to you?

"To give us our missions." DJ said saluting.

"Okay, what are you some brain washed war spy?"

"This might not be Yumie material, but I have a plan." Deez said.

"Really, you have a plan?" Caddy asked walking up.

"Yeah, me of all people."

"Okay, what's your plan?" Minie asked.

"Well it might take a little effort."

"Okay, I'm out." Caddy said sitting down.

"Caddy." Yumie said looking at the twiggy girl.

"Chilax Yumie, I'm kidding."

Deez looked over at Yumie, and then looked over at Odd.

"Did she just say 'chilax'? Never mind," Deez called, "Odd I need your help."

"Sure, what is it?"

"I need you to get dirt on Sissy, and her mini version of Bevis and Butt head."

"Well. I know that Nicholas is about as smart as a light post, and Herb is madly, and sickly in love with Sissy."

"Thanks man."

"No problem."

"Minie, let's shed some light on Herb and Sissy."

"Gotcha boss." Minie said with a fake Italian ascent.

"Wait, for us in the Studio audience, I pretty much sum it up when I say, Hugh?" DJ said interrupting.

"This is your basic case of blackmail. We make a very incriminating web page showing Sissy's secret love of none other than Herb. We get every email address of everyone in school. With this we could make Sissy do anything we want, including handing over the files she has on us."

"Oh, good idea." DJ said

"Hold on, wasn't this the same way Yumie blackmailed her dad into letting her see her brother?" Caddy asked Minie.

"That's ware I got that from. I guess this is Yumie material." Deez said laughing.

"Minie, you know your going to team up with Jeromy don't you?" Yumie asked.

"Why?"

"He can help."

"But I can do this."

"And he can help."

"Fine, I'll be leaving now."

"Who's ready to bring that pesky peanut brain down for the count." Caddy asked everyone.

"I have no idea what you said, but hey, I'm in." Odd replied poking fun at Caddy.

"Shutup, Odd!" Caddy said looking in his direction.

"Do you always have to have the last word?" Odd asked angrily.

Caddy replied smirking, "Yes."


	10. On you mark, get set, slow your roll

101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010 101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010 101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010 101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010

AN: I am forever back! I officially have no boyfriend, and no life, So I can write more! YEA! In a sad lonely

way. AN: ((I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT YUMIE'S MIDDLE NAME IS! fire bending is a type of karate that uses strong arm, and leg movement))

101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010 101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010 101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010 101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010

Yumi looked over toward Odd, and Caddy, they were fighting like an old married couple, except neither one of them was looking for a hair plug, or the glass in which one of them misplaced their teeth. Getting tired of their bickering, Yumie decided to handle it her own way.

"Caddy, Odd!" Yumie screamed, getting many peoples attention.

"Yes, Yumie?" Odd asked calmly.

"Would you be so kind as to, SHUT UP!" She screamed making Caddy, Minie, DJ, and Even Odd smile.

"You so got dissed!" Cried one of the cheerleaders as they passed Odd, and Caddy.

"Piss off Repunsal! Before I kill you, and mount you on my wall."

The cheerleader had hair almost down to her feet, so the comment actually made since. Yumie said that with rage in her eyes, and through clenched teeth. But Yumie said it nonetheless. She began to laugh as soon as the cheerleaders went away.

"That's always fun." Yumie said sitting beside Deez.

"Your strange, babe." Deez said shaking his head.

Odd was taken aback by Deez calling Yumie 'Babe'. Knowing Odd he couldn't just ask politely, he had to make it a big deal. But he was going to wait. He was going to wait until Ulrick was there.

"Why are you not telling us what we should be doing?" Caddy asked Deez.

"Oh yeah, as I was saying. Blackmail." Deez said, running out of ideas.

Caddy looked over towards Yumie.

"He is such a loser!" Caddy said, with a smile plastered on her face.

101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010 101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010 101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010 101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010

"Okay, what should we start with?" Minie asked as if she already knew the answer.

"Let's start with, the programming. Which I have already done." Jermimie said stating fact.

"Okay, next we'll do design." Caddy said smiling typing in on her lap top.

"Already done." Jeremy said laughing.

"Pictures?" Minie continued.

"Done."

"Music."

"Got it."

"Original, convincing, music." Minie added, waving a disk in front of his face.

"What is that?" Jeremy asked unimpressed.

"It's Sissy singing along to this cheesy love song, but instead of having the band singers voice, it has Herbs.  
Their singing a little 'love song'."

Minie had an 'I have won an argument, and proved my thesis' look on her face.  
Jeremy put it into his computer, only for it to make his computer to flat circuit. The disk came out, but before Jeremy could see what Minie was doing, she switched the CD ROMs. One had a copy of every file on his lap top, and the other one was the phone.

Jeremy rebooted his computer, and added the very bad, yet blackmailly, song to the web page, he then sent it too Deez.

101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010 101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010 101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010 101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010

Jeremy, and Minie had rejoined the group. Everyone was finally there. And it was time to send Sissy for her money. They were about to go for the gold, when interrupted bye a very eager Jeremy.

"Hey, everybody! Listen, I have something I need to say. To MY friends." Jeremy said looking at the kids from Serenity.

Deez looked over at Yumie, passing her a note, then walked away.

"That wasn't suspicious." Odd said looking over towards Yumie.

"It's a note about the blackmail." Yumie said defensively.

"Oh, and what's with him calling you 'babe'?"

"He's called me babe since I met him."

"When three weeks ago?"

"No!"

"Oh please, he couldn't have known you long." Odd said getting angry.

"Wait a min." Ulrick spoke up. "Deez calls you babe?"

"Yes, Ulrick." Yumie said looking at him as if nothing was wrong.

"How long have you known him?" Ulrick said repressing anger.

"Jeremy." Yumie began. "You looked up Deez, Caddy, Minie, and DJ on Serenity, right?"

"Yeah.. How did you know?"

"Go back to the site." Yumie said still looking at Ulrick while she demanded Jeremie.

"Type in my name."

"Okay." Jeremie said.

"Oh.. My.. God.." Jeremy said as his eyes widened, and her read what was on his screen.

Read it." Yumie demanded, once again.

"Okay.."

"Today, Jeremy."

"Full name: Yumie Sakura Ishiyama

Her hobbies are:

Grand Theft auto, fighting, plotting for vendetta, dirt bike racing, singing, swimming, writing, and fire bending karate. Yumie is known throughout Serenity as a living legend. She is the best at everything she does. Yumie, who is known to outwit, out plan, and overpower authority doesn't only fight those who stand in her way, but she also goes after those who hurt young, or less skilled. Yumie and the 'others' Caddy Bridget Harlot, Jasmine Ranee Callie, Rasy Deeze Dupree, and David Jacob Houstan have been spend their free time starting parties, and teaching sinister teachers lessons they won't soon forget.  
There is no doubt that this child, Yumie Ishiyama, could be the worlds next hero. Or just another beautiful Disaster."

"Happy now?" Yumie asked Ulrick.

"Yes, I am so happy! I just found out my girlfriends a thug.Woo-hoo! Geez, and I felt bad for kissing Emily."

"What was your news, Jeremy?" Yumie asked looking toward Jeremy.

"Hold on, Ulrick just said that he cheated on you, and your not even going to say anything." Jeremy asked.

"No matter what happens, I will always be his friend. But never again will I be his girl friend."

"That's very wise Yumie." Aelita said, finally speaking up.

"Thanks. Doesn't matter, now I can go out with Deez." Yumie said, to make Ulrick angry.

"Hello?" Jeremie asked calling toward his friends.

"Yes, master?" Odd asked looking over toward Jeremie.

"There is this girl, I researched her, and I have come up with much detail. I need all of your help finding this girl. She might be able to help us save Aelita."

"What is her name?" Aelita asked with a smile, and a yawn.

"Her name is Kimiko Tiono..."

101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010 101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010 101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010 101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010 


	11. Sinister, And The End

Nobody's Home

**An:** I'm back back back , back again again again. Guess who's back back back, back again again again, Ravie's back back back, tell a friend friend friend... It took me long enough.

Chapter 11: Sinister

"What?" Yumie asked, looking shocked toward Jeremy.

"Her name is Kimiko..."

"Not that, I heard you. Jeremy she couldn't have anything to do with this..."

"Yumie, I know she was probably one of your friends back when you use too hot wire cars."

"Jeremy, I'm positive she has nothing to do with Xana."

"Yumie, I know what I'm talking about. I'm the one who understands this, not you, so just listen."

"For a genius, you sure are clueless."

"What is that suppose to mean?"

"The girl your looking for, she was pronounced dead over six years ago."

"How do you know!" Jeremy said standing in anger.

"She was my sister." Yumie said standing, grabbing her bag, and walking towards the exit of the school.

11 11 11 11 11

"Hey, Yumie." Odd said cheerfully the next day. "Guess who I made out with?"

"I don't know, your grandma?"

"Nope, Caddy."

Yumie looked up and smiled. "Close enough."

"I asked her out, she said yes. Then we made out. Then we went and robbed a gas station."

"Typical Caddy." Yumie said not listening. "Wait. You robbed a gas station?"

Odd smiled, "No, just wanted to see your reaction."

"So, you don't hate me?"

"No. No one hates you, Yumie. It's not possible." Odd said. "About Ulrick, Yumie. Are you two every going to go out again? Are you Okay?"

"Well Odd, seeing as if he's making out with Emily." Yumie said pointing towards Emily and Ulrick. "And seeing as if I'm a little taken now." Yumie said, as Deez approached her, and kissed her lightly on the cheek.

"Don't worry, Odd, I'm 5by5."

AN: THE END!


End file.
